


One Plus One

by teShara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after baby Harry is found on the doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Plus One

Dudley toddled up to his old crib, a scowl plastered on his face. He put a hand on one of the bars and looked at his mother, who was running all about; and his father, who was staring into the crib with a stunned look on his face. “MINE!”

“I'm sorry Duddums, but you have to share for a moment,” Mr. Dursley mumbled as he reached a hand into the crib to tickle his nephew.

“Don't touch it!” Mrs. Dursley cried. “God only knows what it can do!”

“He's just a little lad,” Mr. Dursley said as he brought himself up to his full height. “We're in charge now. We'll get that nonsense out of him.”

“Do you think we really can?” Mrs. Dursley looked hopeful.

“MY CRIB!” Dudley burst into tears as he slumped down onto his backside. “MINE!”

“Oh, there, there,” Mrs. Dursley cooed as she picked up Dudley. “That nasty little boy won't be in there for long. We'll get someone to take him away.”

“I'm not so sure about that,” Mr. Dursley said as he looked over the letter that had been left with the tiny baby. “It says there's some sort of spell on us.”

“Are you joking?” Mrs. Dursley whirled around, stopping Dudley's crying with the motion. “They've put a spell on us?”

“It says someone dangerous may be looking for the boy and as long as he's here they can't find them,” Mr. Dursley said, squinting at the parchment.

“So we're just supposed to keep him?” Mrs. Dursley asked shrilly. “Why can't we just give him away? Make him someone else's problem!”

Vernon cleared his throat. “Because as long as he's with us this dangerous person can't find us either.”

Mrs. Dursley stared at her husband with wide eyes. “This person wouldn't come after us, would he? We don't have anything to do with the Potters!”

“Apparently he may.” Mr. Dursley sighed deeply.

“Why couldn't they protect him then? Why is my sister dead?” Mrs. Dursley snapped. 

“The spell she put on him was with her last breath.” Mr. Dursley shrugged. 

Mrs. Dursley looked defeated. “Well, what do we do, then?”

“We get another crib.” Mr. Dursley shrugged. “What else can we do?”


End file.
